A Private Lesson
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: In spite of being the teacher, there were some lessons Impa herself needed to learn. One of them was learning how to lesson to her heart. No man in all of Hyrule had a heart as big or as noble as Link's so naturally, he made for a good teacher. Teachings of the heart, teachings of love. Surely he could instruct her on the most sacred of subjects. Link/Impa lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again, everyone! As with before, this one is another request from a friend featuring a pairing that I…hadn't give much thought to but am now starting to see some of the appeal. It's set post-OoT with Link having grown up into an adult. That should be enough to tell you all where this is going… **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Impa just how quickly things could go south. As a warrior, as a protector of the royal family, she really should have been used to such things. She wanted to believe peace was making her soft, that was the preferable excuse.

"Hah! Told you I was going to be the victor today! I mean come on, I've been on a roll!" Exclaimed the red-headed trainee slamming his practice sword against the shield of his opponent. Normally, she would have said something to curb Goose's growing confidence, but Impa bit her tongue and decided to let his opponent do that for her.

Said opponent was also the reason the day had gone from pleasant to…stifling for her.

Between his bouts of bombastic laughter and the sound of their weapons, Groose was completely blind to the little smiles Link sunk in. Only Impa and a handful of others could see them, and knew what they represented. Over time, Link had become quite good in hiding his emotions and thoughts behind a smile and a laugh, or in battle, keeping his battle plans to himself. Quite a feat considering he'd spent most of his fighting monsters and abominations that possessed little in the way of human-like intelligence. Then again, to survive a good number of those fights he'd had to use his brain. Such a trait had carried over from his adult self into his younger self, and stayed with him as he grew into the young man before her.

The fine young man.

When Groose brought his sword down for what he believed would be the finishing blow, Link met it with a perfect parry. As expected, the big-muscled trainee was caught completely and utterly off-guard, and that was how the match was sealed. With a strike of his own, Link knocked his sparring partner's practice sword out of his hand, spun on his heel, and delivered quick and direct kick to Goose's chest. Groaning in pain, he hit the stone ground, his eyes seeing nothing but stars. Link, meanwhile, simply twirled his sword before placing it over his shoulder. A cocky grin of his own had formed on his face, and unlike Groose's, it was completely warranted.

Impa fought to keep her lips from forming into a smile. As instructor she couldn't show favoritism. _Especially _towards Link. That said, from time to time, she found herself slipping and beaming at the blond. Worse, a few times she saw him smile back at her. Miracles, those were the only way she was able to regain her composure and get back to business.

Goose went down for the third and final time, a frustrated yet resigned groan leaving his lips. Link sheathed his sword and offered his friend a hand. "Keep it up, maybe one of these days I'm actually going to break a sweat fighting you."

"Or, you know, I could actually beat you one day." Offered the redhead attempting to do-up his hair-do. If nothing else, Groose was always a bit of an optimist, and his hair seemed to be an emotional reset button. Impa would never say it aloud, but she found that feature somewhat cut a good way to soften the trainee's mood. Link was aware of it himself and used it from time to time. Watching the two of them, Impa couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of familiarity. "Seriously though, I'm getting better!"

"Yes, of course you are, now step aside so we can show these people what a real match looks like." Came a haughty male voice. Link laughed while Goose's mood soured.

Personally, Impa felt they'd been blessed with good luck in having a rush of talented and capable recruits that would one day defend Hyrule. Granted, a handful had a few personality flaws or quirks that made them…standout a bit. Groose was one, and Ajax was another. His teal-colored eyes locked with Link's as he took up a fighting position with his wooden spear. Ever ready and eager, Link fell into a similar pose. Impa gave the command and the two young men were going at it. Unlike the previous match, the battle wasn't one-sided, it was quite even as Ajax was without a doubt one of the most experienced fighters coming up through the ranks. Being Link's true "rival", he trained day and night to match the blond Hylian; Link recuperated the sentiment with all of his heart.

_You really do shine like the sun, don't you? _Mused the Sheikah woman as the two exchanged blows with one another. The crowd was practically a mass of thunder clouds, lively with energy and booming every few seconds. One half was cheering for Link while another was on the side of Ajax, and then there were a number who just wanted to see two of the best fighters in the kingdom go at each other. A good number of the new recruits had been attracted by Link himself, tales of his feats across the land, namely how he helped stop Ganondorf from taking power as a ten-year-old child. A child that went on to have many more adventures throughout Hyrule and beyond only to return home to serve his homeland. _Everything we have now…it's all because of you, Link. This peace, this future free of strife…all because you fought harder than anyone would have thought possible. _

She could hardly believe the story when she first heard it, that the blue-eyed orphan had traveled through time and managed to defeat Ganondorf after he'd attained the Triforce of Power. It was when she looked the young Hylian in the eyes did she see the truth revealed. _"This child…he's seen too much, far too much." _War veterans had that hard edge in their eyes, children of such a tender age weren't supposed to. Yet, there was no denying what Impa had seen…or the anger she felt that such an innocent soul had been forced to save them all. She'd feared in exchange for Hyrule's future, Link had had to give up his.

Time had proved her wrong, and given her a boon she never would have expected. The boy had gone off on a journey of his own, and he'd returned to them all a man. A strong and brave…and handsome man. Better yet, the spark of life had returned to his eyes, and it shined brilliantly day after day.

Some days, the temptation to try to hold that shine in her hands was more than she could handle.

The royal bodyguard wasn't just caught up in her thoughts, she was mesmerized by the skill shown by the youth who'd become a hero, their hero. Impa completely and utterly failed to notice her charge had snuck up on her, and was smiling.

"Stunning, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, more so than I ever could have-" Shock, horror, embarrassment, the three emotions surged through her then gripped her heart like a vice. Quickly, she snapped to her right finding the princess, soon-to-be queen of Hyrule standing alongside her. She was smiling, scratch that, she was grinning. "Y-Your h-highness, I-I apologize, I-I barely noticed your presence!"

The gold-haired royal continued to giggle furthering her bodyguard's embarrassment. Obviously, she got quite a kick out of it. "Me sneaking up on you, how nice of a change up, eh? I came down to see how the training was going, it seems the future's looking bright, doesn't it?"

"I-Indeed, y-your highness." Impa managed to blurt out. "W-W-With warriors such as these, there is little doubt Hyrule's military strength will be strong enough to serve as a deteriorate if goddesses forbid, diplomacy fails."

Zelda merely smiled at the jest before turning back to the battle. Link and Ajax were still evenly matched, and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. She wasn't a fighter, but she could at least understand the joy that came with finding a worthy competitor to test one's self against. Hyrule's time-traveling hero had found one in the spear-wielding youth who'd fought his way up the latter. Link's reputation had driven him, and upon meeting him, their personalities had made them rivals with a respect for each other. Not that Ajax would ever admit to such a thing. Sparing a glance at her bodyguard, Zelda realized Impa wasn't so much watching the fight as she was watching one of its combatants. Her lips were ticked upward in a subconscious smile.

_I believe I've let her have enough of a break, it's high time I put the wheels in motion. _Thought the royal directing her focus back to the match. "Speaking of the future, have you given any thought to it?"

"Excuse me, your highness?" Spoke the Sheik looking confused.

She felt her skin crawl at the way Zelda smiled at her. "The future, a husband, marriage, family, that sort of thing. Surely someone's caught your eye by now, haven't they?"

Impa's heart thundered in her chest while her face took on a crimson hue. "W-W-What?!" Thank the goddesses everyone was distracted by the battle or else they would have seen the princess' ever stone-faced bodyguard looking flustered. "M-M-Marriage? A-A husband?"

"Yes, honestly, Impa, it's not like time is going to slow for any of us." Coolly fired back the future monarch. Zelda was very aware of Impa's extreme reluctance to backtalk her. This was one of those times she took advantage of it. "It's not like there's a shortage of good-looking and capable men within Hyrule's boarders. "There is general Marks, I know you and he have a certain respect for each other, Sir Pers, though he's a tad older than you that I would like. Oh, how's about Sir Cay or Emric?" Her listing was cut off as she watched Link masterfully parry several thrusts aimed straight at his chest. Truthfylly, all she could see were flashes followed by the sound of wound smacking against wood. Zelda wasn't sure what had happened until her ears registered the banter between the two males. "Dare I say it, Link may just end up surpassing his future self."

"He already has, and he will continue to go higher." Complimented the royal bodyguard with a passionate smile.

That smile gave it all away.

"Ah, I see…heh, well, I can hardly blame you." Laughed the blonde. Immediately, Impa realized she'd revealed her terrible secret. Again, it was rather nice to see her usually serious-eyed protector's face looking so flustered. "So, the great and ever-stoic Impa has also fallen for the Hero of Hyrule, what a shock."

"M-M-M-Milady, p-please!" Luck hadn't abandoned her yet as all eyes and ears were still on the fight. "I-I don't, I-I can't, I-I mean, i-it isn't right! He and I are-"

"By legal rights, Link is an adult, he did turn nineteen little over three months ago, and you are-"

"I'm approaching thirty-six, I'm too old of him!" She hissed.

"Shall I go to the royal library and bring forth all the instances when there was a _thirty-year_ age between members of the Royal Family and such? Besides, Impa, you look quite well for a woman approaching forty, Link believes so as well."

The sound of wood cracking was little more than a distant sound in her ears. "H-H-He does? B-But, h-how could you-"

"You don't think I spend _all _my time reading and signing documents?" Answered the female blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, this is my castle and you all are my people, keeping in the know is practically a requirement. Now, go get him."

Impa's jaw dropped. "G-G-Get him? Z-Zelda!"

She used her first name, and without any honorifics, the princess was getting through. "Surely you know how many admirers Link has, and he hasn't seriously committed to any of them. I wonder why that might be?" There was another crack, this one quite audible. Zelda could tell by the force the two fighters were using their weapons were going to break any moment now. "Impa, time's precious, and we need to make the most of it while we have it."

"I…I…" Biting her lip, the white-haired woman bowed her head. Before, she had been the one to lecture Zelda on patience and how to use time, and now look where they were. "I understand."

"Good, then I hereby give you permission to seduce Sir Link O'Farrell."

_**CRA-ACK**_

Wood broke into splinters, and Impa's mind fragmented not long afterward. Her mouth open and closed several times as she struggled to process what had just happened, in broad daylight no less. The more she looked into the princess' eyes the more she realized there was no running from this, or rather, she could no longer continue to run away from her feelings.

Looking to the practice field, she saw Link and Ajax making light over their broken weapons. The crowd was a mixture of awed and disappointed as the match would now had no clear victor. Those small number that had predicted a tie were reaping the benefits of their foresight. Sweat swam down Link's face and stained his shirt. Impa could do see shades of the man she'd met in another time, the man who'd conquered the Shadow Temple against impossible odds. He was standing before her, close enough she could reach out and touch.

Tightening her fist, she decided that's exactly what she'd do.

* * *

_Alright, how bad could this be? I mean, it's not the first time she's ever called me out one of the practice fields for a private session. It's not like I'm falling behind…am I? _Fear walked in the Hero of Time's shadow. He knew not how to shake it off causing his nerves to remain tight and his fingers to twitch with his every step. The day had started off well-enough, but after the mid-days' sparring match things had…changed. Of all the ways for his day to go, Link surely hadn't expected this.

He'd prepared himself for a scolding as he watched Impa approach him after he and Ajax had broken their weapons. In truth, he'd actually come to find something enjoyable in her admonishing him as if he were a child. It might have been childish of him, but he liked it solely for the attention it gave him. Her attention.

"_This evening, at around four or five, meet me on the east practice field. There are a few techniques I wish to share with you, Link." _

His blood had raced and his heart had skipped a beat hearing her voice whisper those words to him. Thoughts swirled within his head and remained there for the rest of the day making it next to impossible for him to focus. Eventually, and just decided to do his best to guess as to the reason Impa would arrange for them to have a private match. The Sheikah bodyguard was secretive, but her heart was always in the right place. Swallowing the nervous lump, he pushed onward toward the end of tunnel.

Ten years into the future and it looked Impa had barely aged a day. He'd heard the Sheikah were long-lived compared to Hylians and other races. Link believed that as he'd returned to his proper time and grown up, all while Impa changed very little over the next nine years. She remained the most stunning woman he'd ever seen, and that included her on the battlefield, perhaps especially then.

She didn't look all that different from normal. If anything, that made it harder for his mind to focus. From time to time, Link found his mind wondering over the exposed skin of her outfit from her thighs to her arms to her face. During a handful of moments, he was lucky enough to catch her smiling; Impa's smile was fantastical.

"Ah, Link, I'm glad to see that you came." She began.

"Well, it's not like I had a lot of choice, and my schedule was free so I decided to stop by."

When around others, she rarely laughed or smiled, but when it was the two of them Link noticed her walls tended to come down. This time was looking to be no different. "I called you here today because…it's been a while since we've done hand-to-hand combat, hasn't it?"

Her smirking at his flustered face only made things worse for him. "Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yeah, s-s-sort of! I-I mean w-we-"

"Then come closer, it's time we did something about that, shouldn't we? Would you deprive yourself, and me, of the practice?" Coolly shot back the older woman already having fallen into a fighting stance.

Some corner of his mind was able to act while the rest of him remained stunned. He dashed forward, his fist already pulled back and ready to strike. Impa smiled as he came toward her. From there, it seemed as if they fell into a dance of their own, a dance composed of punches, kicks, blocks, and close-calls that left Link's heart racing more than he would have liked. Slowly but surely, he noticed how…off some of her movements were, as if she were focused less on training him and more on simply examining him. It was almost as if they were surrounded by his fellow warriors and the castle occupants. Whenever he was up, more times than not the Hylian found the Sheikah woman was watching him. And often smiling at his success.

Those times were what fueled him to do better, not for his sake or for the kingdom's, but for hers'. It wasn't the type of motivation he wanted anyone to know about, especially the woman herself. She was the royal bodyguard and he was…even if he was the one who'd stopped Ganondorf before his conquest could begin, he was still just a boy from Kokiri Forest. An orphan.

As they fought and she gave advice, he tried to hide the feelings behind a smiling and even a neutral mask. Whenever she smiled at him, the mask cracked.

_Something's off, _Thought the adventurer as Impa gripped his wrists and showed him where he'd gone wrong in his last attack. His mouth and head moved in false compliance so she wouldn't suspect anything. Meanwhile, his mind was working overtime to decipher what it was that had set his nerves off, besides the obvious. Only when their eyes met did was his mind able to place it. _Per…Perfume…she's wearing perfume. _The realization struck him like lightning. So stunned was he that he barely had time to react to Impa's words.

"Link? Link? Did you get any of that?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, got it, loud and clear." All he could do was pray he found some way to back-up his lie.

Luck was on his side as what he missed, he found in Impa's face. The soft smile on her face and the sound of her feet sliding across the ground told him what he needed to.

He sprung backward, just narrowly avoiding her sweep kick. As expected, she fell into a crouch, then surged forward with her eyes focused solely on him. Bracing himself, he waited until she was within striking range, at which point she struck with her right hand. Catching it, Link attempted to twist the limb behind her back, but Impa saw his tactic coming, just as he expected. Her free arm went for his shoulder where he felt her fingers dig into his shirt. His hand shot to her wrist, catching it before she could complete her throw. Not one to be outdone, Impa smiled at him before wrenching her arms free then striking back at him with her foot. Link parried the move with a kick of his own.

The two fighters met eyes, silently acknowledging each other. The female fighter moved forward first, her excitement having blinded her to the state of the arena they were fighting over.

_**Crack! **_

Link's concentration was broken by the wooden floor breaking, as was Impa's. The splint second she lost her footing resulted in her tumbling forward; too stunned, Link could do nothing but hold up his arms ready to catch her.

"Hmmmph!"

Impa recovered first. "Eh, remind me to have the training arenas looked at. Could cause quite problem during sparring, huh?" She expected an answer, what she got was silence. "Link? Lad, are you alright? I didn't break anything important, did I?

Finally looking up, she realized they'd gone on a roll, one that had ended with her practically straddling his chest. The nineteen-year-old's face was glowing like a cherry. Not helping his case were the rays of the sunsetting sun behind them.

Or the…hardness Impa felt poking at her loans.

_He's…he's…he's…! _Realized the warrior woman with an audible gasp.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Impa! You have to believe me, it was an-ah…ahhh…ahhh!"

What in the name of the goddesses was she doing?

_This is…this feels…so wrong, yet I…I can't stop myself! It also feels so good! _His pants and hers weren't exactly made out of the thickest material, at least not thick enough to keep their respective privates from being felt up by the other. Impa…she truly enjoyed the feel of her student's member poking at her from behind his pants. Her mind drifted off to the image of what his cock would look like in front of her. An image, she was ashamed to admit, she'd been pondering for some time now. Daring to look down, she saw Link was trying and failing to repress a blissful moan as she continued to rub her lower body against his. _If I continue this, he may just…no, not here, we need privacy for this! _"Link, can I ask you some questions?"

Miraculous, he found the strength to focus and even speak. Looking into her eyes should have pushed away the feelings chopping at his mind, instead, it only made him stronger. "Y-Yes, I-Impa."

"What kind of woman do you like? A younger woman…or an older woman?"

His heart skipped a beat in his chest. "An…I…I wouldn't mind a woman that's older than me."

Impa's hands slowly found their way to his, her right grip hand gripping his dominant left. "Does this woman's…assets matter? Her personality?"

Common sense told him to keep his mouth shut. "Y-Yeah, a-a-and t-that's why I…sort of would like an older woman. She has-I mean they tend to have nice…breasts and a…a…"

"Cute ass for you to caress?" She smiled.

"Yes." He croaked out.

She rolled her hips against his waist again. "And what of her personality? Could she be a bit…stone-faced and assertive?"

"Actually…I…found that attractive, I mean, I know it may sound wrong, but I-"

Her finger brushed against his lips silencing him. The Hero of Time could do nothing but stare in awe at the ruby-colored eyes illuminated by the setting sun. "There's nothing wrong with those things, Link. In fact…based on all of those things…I suppose I might be your type, eh, lad?"

Again, he should have kept silent. He did…but Link still nodded his head, waiting for the dream he was in to end any second now.

Impa rose, her hand never once leaving his as they stared into one another's eyes. "Meet me at my room by midnight, and Link, don't let me wait."

His legs felt like jelly as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying with every step. It was intentional, and just for him. "Blueberry!"

Stopping in her tracks, the Sheikah woman turned back to face her student with a smile. "Bingo, now then, remember what I said."

* * *

He'd remembered, and he could still scarily believe what he was about to do. At such a late hour, most of the castle residents had gone to sleep meaning they were…free to do as they wished. A part of Link's mind had already concluded what it was Impa desired. Upon opening the door, his guesses were confirmed.

"Ah, welcome, Link. How do I look?"

Gorgeous, beautiful, seductive. He wanted to say those words, and yet he couldn't find the ability to. Pitch-black stockings covered her thighs while a sexy, strung up dark corset affectionately hugged her body. Completing the look was a dark thong that Link admittedly wanted to tear off the second he laid eyes on her. Speaking of eyes, naked lust cackled in Impa's ruby-colored eyes. Brightly illuminated by the candles surrounding them, she looked the part of some dark seductress. This wasn't the Impa that everyone knew, it was the one they could only dream of.

"Is this…real?" Squeaked the younger male as Impa approached him. Her breasts brushed up against his chest as she reached behind him to lock the door.

"Yes, Link, this is real, and I…I set all of this up for you. Do you…like it?"

Hearing the nervousness in her voice caused him to respond automatically. His arms wrapped around her waist causing her to let out a startled breath. It was the closest physical contact they'd had outside of sparring in a while. "I do, and I…Impa, how would you respond if I told you that I…that I liked you? As in more than a…friend…or a teacher?"

She could practically hear the roar of his heart, a perfect compliment to her own. "I'd say…that that makes me feel…happy. Now then, if I told you that for tonight, I wanted you, how would you react? If I told you that for tonight, I was yours and you could be as rough and physical with me as you pleased, what would be your reaction? What would your reaction be, to me asking you to give _me _a private lesson, Link?"

"Are you…saying you'll let me be in charge?" Repeated the blond with a thoughtful expression on his face. "That I'm the one who gets to teach the lesson this time?"

Impa couldn't contain the playful chuckle that rose up from within her. As it was on the battlefield, so too would it be in the bedroom apparently. Oddly, that fact just made her more smitten with the boy. "We can…take turns if you want. You said that you liked assertive woman so I thought-ah, ahhh…" His hands were on her ass cheeks, and his lips were on hers'. Link replicated his earlier boldness in pushing his tongue against her lips. Her heart skipping every other beat, Impa opened her mouth allowing it access. As she did before, the Sheik woman vocalized her pleasure, the muffled sound ringing through the candle-lit room. Link's hands, still gloved, caressed her bare ass. Impa felt sparks up her spine and feed directly into her brain. Her own hands gradually snaked their way around his neck leaving him locked tightly in the embrace.

Even clothed, Link could still feel Impa's body heat. It seemed to be leaking through, infecting him with an invigorating as well as intoxicating sensation. This wasn't the first time he'd felt this way, but it was the most intense. Their earlier sparing session had given him a test of the feeling. He'd wanted more, no matter how hard he tried to block the incident from his mind, the Hylian wanted to feel _more _of the warrior woman's body. By some crazy twist of fate, his wish was finally going to be fulfilled. A stray impulse shot through him causing him to bring her body tighter against him. Link was sure his erection was brushing up against her folds, he didn't care.

_By the goddess, he's so hard! _The dirty thoughts Impa had been fighting all came back to her with the fury of an overflowing river. Weeks, months even, she'd had them regarding the blond hero who'd saved them all. Naturally, Impa had tried to brush them away, after all, they were not only amoral, but impossible to ever achieve. Or at least, that's what she thought before the sun rose on this day. As the sun rose the day before, she'd gathered her courage and set out with this crazy plan. It was only fitting as the moon rose into the night sky she took the leap to enact it, and so far, it was working without a hitch. Between the short breaks they took for air, Impa's gaze briefly shifted to their waits. It was almost impossible to see, but she could feel it. _I…I want to see it. I want to see it! _What had become a whisper had grown in volume; it was now deafening roar she could no longer block out.

Shock momentarily overcame him was the white-haired woman pushed Link away. Briefly, he caught the look in her red eyes-pure want that burned like a bonfire. The Hylian was truly speechless before such light, and that left him vulnerable to the Sheik's attack. His startled cry as she embraced his waistline was music to Impa's ears.

"I-I-I-Impa!" Stammered the swordsman.

"Shh, let me just…let me just look at it. Please." She didn't bother to wait for his reply, she'd waited long enough. Mania gleaming in her eyes, she undid the strings and buttons holding his pants up. Link was powerless to stop her, though he was able to gasp in embarrassment when she gripped the edges of his pants and practically tore them down. In reality, a part of her wanted to tear them to _pieces_. Upon laying eyes on the blond-hair-covered penis, Impa could feel her inner lips tighten. Her mouth fell open as she lightly caressed the male appendage. In her battle-worn, yet soft and gentle hands, the cock twitched. The sight alone was enough to make her mouth begin watering.

Petrified, Link could do nothing but watch, and so far, watching was turning out to be a fun experience unto itself. A question buzzed in the back of his mind-how in the hell was he still standing through all of this? Any second now, it's entirely possible his legs would give out as all the feeling in his lower body was gradually fading away. Well, not all of it. There was certainly something in his cock, a hot, pulsating sensation that was growing by the second as Impa's fingers worked their sacred magic on his member. Upon feeling her wet and sizzling tongue touch his penis, Link nearly jumped out of his skin.

After having gotten her feel of eye-candy, after spending sleepless nights fantasizing, Impa was not finally licking the cock of the man she loved. She was not disappointed in the slightest. Impa didn't even try to stop herself from feeling up his penis, as if it were secreting some sort of mesmerizing fluid or aroma that had her captivated. Either that, or it was like booze, damn good booze. She wanted as much of it as she could get. "Link," she started, her voice feathery soft. "Am I the first woman to see or touch your penis?"

Her eyes told the story, though seemingly innocent, they were asking for a straight answer. Looking away in a vain attempt to hide his blush, Link gave it to her. "Y-Y-Yes, y-you are. I-I-In fact, Impa, you're…you're…you're the only woman I've ever…pleasured myself while thinking of."

A barely repressed moan left his lips as the Sheik ran her tongue up the meaty pole.

"Good, that's very good, because you're the only man I've touched myself while thinking of." As expected, her words caught him by surprise. Even as she began sensually running her fingers the length of his penis, Link's eyes remained on her. "Though I am a warrior, one sworn to defend Hyrule and its royal family, I am still a woman. Like any woman, I have thoughts and urges." With near agonizing ease, she kissed his cock causing it to twitch. Impa kissed it again, for a while longer this time. "Many of those thoughts…revolve around you. I watched you go from a boy to a man, a very fine man. Seeing you, it…awoke something in me, something I've been fighting for a while." Another kiss, another shiver. "I told myself you'd never choose me, not with so many other girls in Hyrule, but now I…now I know."

His voice worked, somehow, and somehow, his iconic confidence was etched into his voice and face. "I don't _want _any other girl in Hyrule, what I want…I want _you_, Impa. I always will."

They exchanged heartfelt smiles while in such a compromising position. His hand found its way to her cheek, where it somehow ended up clasping her extended right hand. They remained bound in that away as she rose and placed a sweet kiss against her lover's lips. Though his cock was still twitching due to a combination of the exposed air and Impa's own actions, neither seemed to mind. Something in the respective guts told them this wouldn't be the first make out session with one half-naked while the other retained some clothing. Speaking of said clothing, Impa believed it was high-time for the undressing to continue, along with the love play.

Link sat at the edge of the bed, his hands spread out and a relaxed look upon his face. Vigorously going at his cock was Impa, her tongue and fingers running up and down his penis as if her life depended on it. Unseen but felt, was the growing wetness in-between her legs, the scene that her lust was still growing. How long before it reached a breaking point she couldn't say, but Impa was going to enjoy traveling to that limit. Not to mention Link himself seemed to be enjoying the trip to Nirvana. He moaned in disappoint when she pull away leaving his harden and sweaty cock.

Said cock twitched again as the Hylian watched the royal bodyguard unloosed her corset revealing a deeper look at her cleavage. Link's mouth dropped in shock.

_By the goddesses! They're bigger than I thought! _Impa had truly been hiding a pair of treasures from the world, twin glorious mountains that had gone unfiled for who knew how long. Link understood a little why Impa went to such lengths to keep herself clothed, especially her chest area. Sure, there were combat reasons, but the perky orbs before him would have no doubt had men, and a few women, chopping at the bit to get the Sheik into a bedroom. The fact that such she'd exposed them to him willingly was something most would have died for.

_Finally, I have a reason to feel proud of these two. _Due to her upbringing and training, Impa had been slow to take pride in herself as a woman. Over the years, that had steadily changed; seeing a grown-up Link had officially completed the transformation. She wanted him to accept her, she wanted him to find her attractive. She wanted to know that she had some womanly charge. The look he was currently giving her gave her all of those things, and so much more.

Swaying her hips, she walked over and kneeled before his penis. Brief eye-contact followed before she encased his dick in the soft palm of her hands. His memories of Death Mountain and its volcanic heat were thrown to the wayside as Impa's breasts eclipsed the volcano in terms of hotness. Link's head was thrown back and his hands clenched the bedsheets What began as quick breathes quickly rivaled the speed of lightning as the pleasure grew and grew. He bit his lips and shut his eyes over and over again in some foolish attempt to keep control. Why he was even still thinking about such a thing was beyond him.

Impa had long since abandoned anything resembling the concept. The look in her eyes was that of an unrestrained woman; Link would have been lying if he said it didn't look attractive on her. It looked downright _arousing_. Her tongue was going to work, licking up the tip of his cock whenever she got the chance to. It almost seemed like a game, her breasts smothering his member while her tongue hungrily leaped at it every few seconds. Calling it fishing wouldn't have been that far off. The problem with fishing was frustration at not catching the fish tended to come and grow as time passed. Impa may have been okay with such a thing, but Link wasn't. It was quite surprising given his often-praised patience and cunning.

She was caught by surprise when Link grabbed her by the head and pulled her away. The hurt look in Impa's eyes was equally adorable and disheartening.

Gathering himself, he looked into her beautiful ruby-colored eyes. "I want to fuck your mouth, pump as much of my cum down your throat. Will you let me do that, Impa?"

Quickly as fear came, it was extinguished. Replacing it was something else, something absolutely fiery and intoxicating. "I told you, didn't I? Be as rough and physical with me as you want." Her smile alone was setting him off in ways he could barely contain. Unknown to the Hylian, the Sheik's vagina was close to gushing at the sheer though of Link ravaging her body. Her mouth would be a good start. "All of my body is yours to do with as you wish! Treat me like I'm your personal-mhhpph!"

If you asked Impa if she would ever enjoy having a man's penis rammed into her mouth while she was still talking, she would have punched your teeth out. At best. That made the spectacle occurring in the darken room all the harder to believe.

Link's hand remained steady atop of Impa's head as his hips worked themselves into a frenzy. The cackling of the candles and spring wind outside had long since been muted by the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh, and panting. His grip on Impa's hand remained firm even as he gradually lost himself to the pleasure of dominating the warrior's mouth. Impa herself had already forsaken any restraint and was no moaning like a dog in heat as she took her lover's member into her mouth. She was bobbing her head back and forth with all the speed and vigor she showed on the battlefield.

Fueling her actions was the luxurious flame called lust. Hundreds of times she'd heard of and seen women fall to its temptation. The Sheikah warrior had always told herself she was above its influence, or its warmth would never find her. Oh, how happy she was to be wrong. Every thrust of Link's cock into her mouth proved her wrong in the best way possible. The flame illuminated and warmed just about every portion of her. This, she realized, was the true flame of life that everyone had spoken of. How foolish she had been in chastising them about its supposed power and tender. Curtsy of the cock pumping in and out of her mouth, she gave herself to the fire, from now and forever. Whenever it beckoned, Impa would happily surrender herself to it, so long as Link was the one carrying it. Equally so, she wanted to be the one to bath him in the sensual inferno.

The Hylian was certainly feeling the embrace, and he wanted it to last forever. Link had quickly and surely become addicted to the feel of Impa's mouth. His eyes couldn't help but drink in the sight of the bodyguard of Princess Zelda, soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule and one of the fiercest, sternest warriors in the land, giving him a blowjob. And looking so damn happy doing it. While he was riding pretty high on his own pleasure, Link was happy that Impa was enjoying herself as well. Some shrewd of gentlemanly honor remained in him, how long it lasted he honestly didn't know.

Link got his answer when his blue eyes met Impa's ruby-colored orbs. Haze clouded their respective visions, yet somehow, they were able to see each other so clearly. One was like the light in the storm that the other needed to serve as a guide. The light flashed for them both, motivating them to move toward it, and that's exactly what they did.

Impa actually loved the feel of his hand tightly gripping her head, as if he were in the midst of battle and he were holding a sword. It wasn't like she wasn't locking him in a vice-grip of her own, her hands held fast to his thighs while her mouth suckled the penis within her. Or rather, it all held her in place as Link jacked his cock in and out of her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Tomorrow might as well have been nothing but a distant dream, all they cared about were each other and this moment. The lewd sounds they were making served as testament to that fact. His penis in her mouth, her tongue and lips marking it, her throat releasing barely muted moans, all of it stood as monument to the feelings they'd carried with them.

It seemed the blond swordsman had truly taken her earlier words to heart. Link was giving her a private lesson, a lesson on how to be a good submissive lover for her man.

"Suck it, suck it like it's the only thing in the world that matters to you." Whispered the blond as his hips rocketed into her mouth.

Impa did exactly did.

"You've dreamed of this cock, haven't you? Dreamed of taking it in your mouth and worshiping it, right?"

Impa had.

Both of his hands were now atop her head, practically ramming his cock as deep as it could go. The Sheikah woman's eyes swelled with tears, tears of pure joy as her mouth and throat were filled to the brim with her lover's meat. She felt his balls tightening and knew his release was imminent. Deep within her chest, Impa's heart warmed at the realization that she would be the first woman to taste Link's cum, the first and hopefully only woman.

"IMPA!"

The mouth supposedly containing the sharpest tongue in Hyrule was dosed in white, pure, glorious white that spilled outward. Rivers of cum that couldn't make the journey down Impa's throat instead existing out the corners of her mix. Equally so, streams of lustful tears poured from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and mixing with the juices. Since it was her first time, Impa wasn't able to take in all of his cum, but she took in as much as she could. The taste was truly so intoxicating for her she was doing so without even realizing it. Her eyes could do nothing but slid shut as she allowed Link's cum to flood her mouth. His manly essence ran down her lips, her cheek, and eventually splashed atop of her breasts.

He couldn't help himself. He came and came, every twitch of his cock blasting his cum into the face of Zelda's personal protector. While Impa had shut her eyes, Link managed to open his; he vowed he'd never forget the sight of the Sheikah woman dosed with cum for as long as he lived.

_Goddess, if this is a dream…I don't want to wake up. _

That single thought permeated his mind as his cock eventually ran dry, but not before it'd made sure every drop of his cum had been put to good use. The blonde's head hit the mattress, sweat pouring down his forehead and neck. In a steady tempo, the Hylian's chest rose and fell. His face never lost It almost felt like having a fever, with his face flushed with heat and his cheeks stained red. Link tried to open his eyes several times, each time he saw spotted colors. One color stood out-red, ruby red. It took him a bit of time, but eventually he was able to focus.

Without a doubt, he was staring into ruby red, the ruby red eyes of his Sheikah lover. Dots of cum still stained her tanned cheeks, but it simply made her look more appealing. Especially since she was so close to him and smiling. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed that, Link." Breathing out a quick breath, she leaned down so their lips could touch. Link readily accepted the kiss. Impa moaned as she felt his hands slid up and down her body, especially her ass. "Now then, I got to suck your cock…will you do me the honor of…eating me out?"

He held her gaze for a near solid minute. Finally, he grinned. "Why wouldn't I, my dear Impa?"

She had just enough time to give a brief cry of pleasure before he pounced. Everything that had came before was nothing compared to the way they went at each other over the next couple of minutes. Hands grasped at shoulders and hips while nails dug into any exposed flesh. Teeth and tongue found their way to the adjacent lips and neck, often leaving their mark with the latter. When not kissing, the mouths of the Hylian and Sheik were stretched open or hissing to a near shut as lustful moans slipped forth. Their lovemaking filled up the room like thunder in the blacken sky. Had anyone heard them, surely their faces would have been consumed by a fiery tint, the same one that now dominated Link and Impa's faces.

They could only recall bits and pieces of how their clothes ended up on the floor. Link's tunic lay in a heap on the ground, various stretch and tears having been made in the fabric. Looking at it, one might have assumed the Hero of Time had been attacked by an animal or some sort. "Animal" would have been an apt term to describe Impa at the moment. In her lustful haze, she'd somehow managed to get the Hylian in her arms shirtless, and she was enjoying the rewards of such a task. His naked body, his scared body, his _desirable _body was hers to touch and do with as she pleased. Link shivered and groaned several times as Impa worked her magic on his naked body. Of course, he returned the favor to her while she did so.

He found the straps on the back of her corset. Concentrating was an impossible task as his mind had been overridden, the best he could do was fumble around in the dark as if he were some amateur. In a rather short span of time though, his fumbling paid off as all the strings came undone. Gripping the black piece of clothing, he pulled away, taking the corset with him. Link had a brief moment to stare in awe at the completely untouched and pristine melons that were Impa's boobs. Briefly, his eyes drifted to her eyes where he found her giving him a thankful smile; in the same breath Link dove back in, suckling her breasts like a newborn. As he did so, Impa's hands struck out and lashed at the bed sheets. Not even during her nights of self-pleasure had she gripped the silk sheets so tightly as she was doing now.

"Oooohhh…L-Link! O-Oh goddesses! R-Right there, right there!"

If she had to guess, he had two of his fingers inside of her clitoris. Often, she'd heard two fingers were all it took to drive a woman to the edge if she was laying with a skilled man. Link was indeed a skilled man, a very skilled man.

"Your pussy," he whispered to her. "It's as soft and tender as I imagined, not to mention hot and wet." From the tips of his fingers straight into his brain, the euphoric feeling had come and seized Link. Though a part of him longed to pierce her with his "master sword", he was content at the moment in fingering her.

Not even when her legs locked up around his waist did he stop or show any signs of discomfort. In fact, if the jolt that ran through him was any indication, he actually liked the feeling. Some still-functioning of his mind recognized the position they were in now loosely resembled a scissor hold. Link chuckled within his head, leave it to Impa to find some way to work fighting into sex. Actually, now that he gave it some thought, perhaps she had been working their combat training into the night.

She'd submitted herself to him, and now he was dominating her. The thought was arousing, so arousing it gave him a type of clarity.

"Impa, if you keep me locked up like this, I won't be able to taste your pussy. You don't want that, do you?" She was breathless following their latest kiss, and rightfully so. Link had jabbed his tongue directly into her mouth and soaked her oral cavern with it. He could still taste the traces of his cum.

The royal guardian got the message as she pulled away, albeit somewhat quickly. Both of her hands laid on either side of her, her fingertips and knuckles touching the fluffy-white pillows at her side. Link smirked as he moved downward to her waist.

At this point, her undies were practically nonexistent, little more than a loose collection of fabric barely held together. It was going to take multiple washings to get the stains out, never mind the smell, which Link found highly delectable. All it took was a single sweep of his hand and the black fabric was gone leaving Impa in nothing but her stockings.

It was the sexist look possible for her.

"Link! Link!" Arguably, the pillows were a step-up from the sheets, though not quite much. As she'd done for him, fingers and imagination were no substitute for the real thing. _This…this is what my pussy was meant for. _Lazily thought the white-haired woman as the blonde between her legs kissed and suckled her outer lips. She thought Link's fingers were nice, his tongue was a hundred times better. With every lash of the throaty whip, Impa felt a surge of heat run through her. "Oh…yes…right there! More! Harder!"

Once again, he gave no complaints to having her legs practically squishing his head. Link had always been attracted to Impa's legs, he'd realized he was just that kind go person. Farore knew how many men before him had met their end in the same scissor hold that Impa had him in, their last thoughts probably being terror and fury instead of blissful and pulsating temptation. With no way to go but forward, Link pressed on as he always did, the road before him growing wetter and hotter with each passing second.

"LINK!"

Her first orgasm shook her body to pieces. Momentarily, Impa felt her mind break and her soul ascend into the heavens. Not once in her wildest dreams did she think the feeling of sexual release could be so…spectacular. Having said that, she knew she owed all of her joy to Link, her student, her protégé, her lover. The Hylian took her orgasm in strides, maintaining his grip on her stockings-clad legs as he entire face was doused in her womanly juices. In seconds, his entire face disappeared beneath her loans, and eventually only a handful of his golden strands stood out amongst the growing white sea. In time, they doo vanished.

_Din's fire and Naryu's wisdom…this…this…this is heaven. _

Impa couldn't tell when she stopped orgasm or when Link withdrew from her lower lips. What she was ware of was the feeling of floating along the clouds, a fantastical idea she never paid much thought to. It was a wondrous feeling that left her feeling as if all the troubles and ills of the kingdom and the world were behind her. In that moment, she felt a taste of true freedom.

The soft touch of gentle hands stroking her face roused Impa from her dream world, or pulled her back into the dream that had become a reality. Lying before her was one naked and grinning Link.

"So, I take it you liked the job I did?" He asked.

She reached over and stroked his cheek. "I loved it, actually. Truly, Link, weapon lying in the sacred grove is not the most fearsome blade in Hyrule."

"Who said you've tasted that blade yet?" His challenge was cool and direct, a far cry from how he always pictured it sounding. Immediately, Impa's focused sharpened on him, then they moved downward. She saw his cock hardening itself for another round. She looked back to him with a grin. "Impa, I-"

"Shhh, I already know." Soft as a passing breeze, she subdued him, and excited him. Having had her first orgasm barely five minutes ago, she was already ready for more. She showed it by sitting upward on her hands and knees. Link went bug-eyed at the sight just as she expected. "I hear that all men dream of fucking a woman in her anal hole, a show 'domination'. Well, that's what I want, Link." The blazing hot fire he'd seen before returned to her eyes, it made him more eager to do as she was recommending. "Take me from behind, fuck me as if I were some woman you dragged off the battlefield into your private chambers!"

In a second, he was on his knees, his cock perfectly lined up with Impa's asshole. "As far as I'm concerned, isn't that what you are, at least for tonight?" He asked in a voice that was part deadly serious and part joking. "You said _I _get to be the one in charge tonight and that I get to teach the lesson. What lesson do you think I'm going to teach you, Impa?"

_**SMACK! **_

Pain immediately turned into pleasure. It wasn't enough to overwhelm the seasoned warrior, but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

"Teach me how to be a good little whore. Fuck me as vengeance for all the times I pushed you hard on the training field and in the court!" Turning to face him, Impa's eyes held a combination of determination and pleading. "Make me your woman! Fuck me with your cock until it's all I can think about! For this night, no, from now onward, my body is yours to do with as you wish!"

He rammed his penis into her without another moment's hesitation. Link could definitely say never had his body felt as good as it did in that moment. His cock was practically smothered in warmth that quickly flowed into the rest of his body. The soothing wave deafened him to the ear-piercing cry of his Sheik lover. The second of her three holes had just been filled, and based on her face and voice, it was better than having him in her mouth.

Beneath them the bed began to rock under the pressure. A given since neither Link nor Impa were holding anything back in their love-making, or at least Link wasn't. His mind swam with all his thoughts of Impa, his bitter and good memories and his most cherished memories. As he stared at her backside and ass, he couldn't help but send up a silent thank you to the goddesses. From the bottom of his heart he'd wanted to make love to the woman, mark her, fuck her, _claim _her in the most intimate ways possible, and he was doing just that. Making it all better was the expression on her face, and the sweet sound of her voice.

"Yes! That's right! Fuck my asshole like you own it!"

_**SMACK! **_

"I do own it!" Roared the Hylian ramming his cock deep into her nearly causing the Sheik to fall face-first into the pillows.

_**SMACK! **_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK! **_

"It's all my mine," Link growled gripping her hips like a vice. Sweat caked his forehead while his eyes gleamed with a dark light. "Your mouth, your ass, your pussy, they are all mine! They're mine to have whenever I please!"

_**SMACK! **_

"Yes! Yes! They all belong to you! As your woman, you can have my entire body, Link!

Impa now looked the part of a woman utterly broken by the sex. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool traveled down her lip. It was undignified and unsightly, but that just made the pleasure she felt all the more tantalizing. She was having her brains screwed out by a boy almost half of her age, a boy she'd known since he was a child and had encountered as an adult. In her heart, she wished they could stay in that time forever, Ganondorf's evil and the world forever locked away while the two of them embraced one another. What a cruel fate that the goddesses had corrected.

_**SMACK! **_

As his thrusts grew faster and faster, Link's left hand slipped from her waist to her breasts. The orbs were swaying in the open air. Impa cried out, louder than before, as his fingers pinched her left nipple. After what seemed like hours, he could feel his cock give its first twitch.

"Impa, I'm going to cum!"

"Please, do it! Cum inside of me! Pump me fuel of your juices! I've longed for it for almost three years!"

Who was he to deny her? And why would he when he desired the same thing? His speed increased as did her pleasure. A hot masculine voice whispered into a tan pointed ear. One seemingly random breath and the dam burst open.

"IMPAAA!"

"LIIINK!"

As surely as a Death Mountain spewed smoke and occasionally fire into the air, so too did the Hylian blast his seed into the Sheikah warrior's anus. Propelled by the strength of his thrusts, Link's juices traveled to the heart of Impa's being where the life-giving liquid was used as a bonfire for the soul. The white-haired woman's head flew back, her mouth open in a scream loud enough to potentially wake everyone in castle town. She didn't care, she was more than willing to let them all know that she was finally satisfied. That she was happy.

Joining her was Link, who held onto his love's body as his member continued to shoot robe after robe into her anus. As with her mouth, not all of it could fit, but what made it in was good enough. Plus, there was something arousing about watching his cum leak out of her ass, one of her most sacred of areas. Softly shutting his eyes, he marked one item off his check list of things to do before he died. Needless to say, it was one he thought he'd never be able to take off.

"M-M-My love," Unexpected of her to use such rosy language, but not unappreciated as he gave a light thrust. "O-One more…one more time, Link."

Mouth sealed in a straight line, the male warrior removed his cock from her overflowing anal hole and turned her body about so Impa was lying on her back. Her stockings had become stained by the fruits of their activities. Link couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride in that. "Impa…one day…if I one day asked for you to bear my children, would you-"

"Yes! Yes, I would gladly sire your offspring!" He really did have to watch her legs. They moved so fast, even when she should have been by all counts just a little exhausted. "As I said, my body is yours to do with as you wish! Fuck me! Mark me! Impregnant me if that is what you desire!"

Wide-eyed, Link pushed his penis forward. His sword lived up to its legend as it tore past all manner of defenses, including Impa's womanly barrier. To her credit, she was able to keep the pain designated to an uncomfortable groan of displeasure. In near lightning speeds, she adjusted to the size of his meat-pole, she relished it.

"So…hot…so…tight…ooohhh!"

"Mmmmmhhh! Harder! Harder!"

Her bare skin brushed up against his sending jolts of electricity through them. Those jolts raced into their hips which continued to the maniac thrusting. Link's azure eyes never left Impa's, and her ruby-colored orbs never drifted away from her lover's. A thousand words were transmitted through the looks they gave one another, all while their bodies spoke to each other in the oldest language possible. In spite of it being their first time, they spoke the language well.

The speed of his cock was unreal as was the tightness of her cock. Every second between them was mark by a squeezed and a pulling out followed by a thrusting in. It was hard to tell which was louder, the sound of wet flesh slapping against more flesh or their screams. Both activities were fighting for the top place and winner between the two seemed unlikely.

"AAAAHHH!"

"MMMOOORE!"

"IMPA!"

"LINK!"

They weren't supposed to be together, but that just made their union all the sweeter. The warriors stood out as bastions of right and upstanding behavior, but in this moment, they gave in to sin. Without a doubt they'd do it again, and they would. What they had belonged to them and no one else, and they'd treasure it forever.

"IMPAAAHH!

"LLLIIINKKK!"

One straight shot was the path his cum took. Her pussy opened up to the onrush, then clamped down as if in fear the sweet feeling would leave her. Like a sword and shield, it was a perfect mix and perfectly balanced. Together, they walked that thin tight rope into the heavens where they basked in the warm glow. How long they stayed there they couldn't say, but for the time being...Link and Impa were in paradise, their own personal and private paradise.

* * *

When dawn broke, they were still in each other's arms. Luckily, Link had learned enough to slip away undetected from her bedroom. It was to be the first of many nightly meetings, each one a joy they'd look forward to. Before all that though, they had the daily workings of the kingdom to deal with. Those workings were what brought Link to the practice field where he was overseeing the new recruits.

"Alright, everyone! Keep it up! One day it could be for real with Hyrule's safety and future depending on you!" He barked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this." Chuckled Groose, having just finished a match and thrown a towel over his head.

"What can I say, I've had an experience in control and found its pretty fun." Replied the blond with a grin. His attention was diverted as he spotted a messenger bird flying over the blue skies. Holding out his arm, he allowed the bird to take up a position on his wrist where he removed the yellow-colored seal from its legs.

"Should I worry?" Mumbled Groose trying to get a pick at the tiny sheet of paper.

"Nope, I'm sure it's nothing. Can I trust you to look after these guys?"

"Look after them? By the time you come back, there's a chance they may just love the Goose more than they love you or Impa as instructors!"

Smiling, he high-fived his redheaded friend and departed the training field. The message had been clear in its instructions, he was needed in the east tower of the castle. A quiet and not-often used section of the castle. Nowadays, storage was its primary use. What he was needed for there, he could only imagine. Following the directions led him up a flight of stairs to an unlocked door.

Through it he found what might have been a bedroom converted into a partial storage closest for old furniture. Sticking out was a bed, one that looked a little…too new to have been sitting in storage for who knew how long.

_Click! _

"Faking an emergency with a yellow-coated messenger bird, how naughty of you, Impa." Laughed the blond as the white-haired figure came up upon him.

Her breasts brushed against his back sending a pleasurable shiver up his body. "I'm a Sheik, tricky is in our nature, whatever means necessary to get the job done." She loosened up just enough for him to turn around and face her. Once they were eye-to-eye, she dove for his lips.

"It's only been one night." Link whispered when they briefly pulled apart for air.

"I can't help it, you're a good teacher so I…believe a remedial course is an option. I procured us a nice little classroom."

He grinned as he took her by the legs. Already hard and ready to go, his cock brushed up through his loans against hers. If he had to guess, she was already wet for him. "Then let the lesson begin, and this time I hope it sticks, Impa."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**I won't lie, as I was writing this, Link/Impa began to grow on me as a pairing. Odds are I may revisit this one with Impa being in-charge next time. Leave your thoughts and any ideas in the comments! Until next time, readers! Oh, and to a certain friend, thanks for giving me the idea to write this one-shot! **


	2. Chapter 2-Bonus Chapter

**Greetings, everyone, and welcome to the unexpected bonus chapter of "A Private Lesson". I must say, as a pairing, Link/Impa is growing on me so I decided to do a follow up chapter! Fair warning, this one is going to include perhaps a bit more kinky stuff than the last, or you could argue it builds on the last chapter. Inbound dirty talk and dom/sub undertones (or overtones). **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Bonus Chapter-Wilderness Training **_

When Link awoke, he instinctively reached out to his side expecting for a familiar body to be there. There wasn't. Though sadden, it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting to wake up in bed by himself. Some relationships were simple, others were complicated. For better or for worse, he was in one belonging to the latter category. Not that he regretted it.

Yawning, he rose upward, stretching his arms out. Peering outside, he was glad to see not a gray cloud in the sky; it gave him hope that it was going to be a clear and sunny day unlike the last couple of days when it had rained and stormed near nonstop. Throwing the covers off, he stepped over to the window, cracking the window open and inhaling a breath of morning air. Stretched out before him lay the Kingdom of Hyrule, rising to meet another peaceful morning. It were times like this he felt all of his training and hard work were made worth it, seeing the serenity of the kingdom and the people being able to enjoy it, including him.

Pulling him from his thoughts was a dark chill, a familiar one. The Hylian barely reacted as a tiny paper creature hopped onto his shoulders, wisps of dark smoke coiling off of it. He'd grown rather accustomed to the little messenger, and he was guessing so too had the creature's creator. Link held out his head and the grasshopper hopped into his palm. As he unfolded the sheet of the paper the dark wisps remained, rising up to tickle his nose.

He recognized the scented smell of her perfume.

"_**Meet me in front of the east-side castle gate at one o'clock with all of your camping equipment."**_

_**-Impa. **_

Practically as soon as he finished reading the letter the dark smoke dissolved, perhaps on account of the sunlight and pleasant wind blowing through the window. For a second, he thought about attempting to fold the letter into a paper airplane or bird as he'd seen others do. Alas, he lacked the expertise to do such a thing. In contrast, Impa had the art, origami he believed it was called, near perfected.

Link had tried it several times before, the last two times in the presence of the Sheikah warrior. His pride had taken a small blow, but he liked to think it was worth it in seeing her smile and laugh.

"Maybe I'll be able to get her to teach me the trick this time around." Mused the blond with a chuckle as he rolled his shoulders against the morning breeze. "Wonder if she used some sort of Sheikah magic to predict the weather." If that turned out to be the case, Link wouldn't have been surprised. Impa seemed to possess near uncanny foresight when it came to certain matters. He'd asked her if foresight was a Sheikah skill; in response she'd proudly laughed and told him it was. Immediately afterwards, she added that she could still be surprised from time to time.

Turning his back to the sunshine, the Hylian smirked. He'd told her how happy that made him as life wasn't much fun if it didn't offer any surprises.

For once, Impa had agreed with him, and following their…nightly engagement going on a month ago, he knew in her heart that she was as thankful for those surprises as he was.

* * *

"Heading out into the wilderness with no distractions. Link, you have no idea how I envy you." Sighed Ajax which caused the Hylian to chuckle in amusement. "Out there, you and Master Impa will not have any restrictions on what you can do. Meanwhile I'm stuck here…with Goose and the others." Finished the spearman with a groan. "Is it possible you can put in a request for me to come on this training trip as well?"

It took a bit of willpower on Link's part to keep from bursting into laughter, or blushing. The teal-eyed man was perhaps one of the most strait-laced people he'd ever met, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Quite the opposite. He appreciated his direct nature, especially when he needed something of a…reprieve from his other friends and fellow trainees.

"Eh, I'm…not sure that'd be a good idea. Impa pulling _me _aside for private training. In other words, she's going to run my ass rigid." Politely explained the Hylian. "Ajax, I'm not sure even you'd want that."

In response, the round-eared male wrinkled his nose. "I actually would prefer bugs, beasts, and Impa's blade to Goose and the others."

"You know, while we're gone you can use the time to help Goose and the others!" Offered the blond playfully slapping his shoulder as his face morphed into a deeper frown. "Just think about, we could come back and you'll have whipped everyone into a capable fighting force! They may even consider giving you Impa's job!"

Ajax gave him a dry stare. "I'm a soldier, not a teacher. That's her department, and she's quite skilled at it, just as you are quite skilled at being annoying."

"I think you mean charming."

The frown morphed into a crooked grin. "And how much use is that on the battlefield?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed. Maybe when I get back, I can teach _you _a few things, eh?"

A rare chuckle left Ajax's lips as he stepped aside for Link to pass through. As he walked ahead, the spearman lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Fine. I'll take your words under consideration, but you better make sure to come back with something new and impressive from this trip, is that understood?"

With a soft smile, Link reached up and placed his fist against Ajax's hand. That alone was enough for the spearman; he silently wished the Hylian the best of the luck on his training trip as he left the storage room, a brown leather-bag in hand filled with all he'd need for his training trip. Only Link himself knew that what he was going to be needing for his training was a...different set of weapons.

* * *

Just as Link expected, Impa was waiting for him at the designated gate, already high on her horse and with Epona waiting beside her. She smirked upon seeing him.

"A minute late." She coolly remarked.

Chuckled as he loaded his bags up, he responded. "Hey, I had a few things to do before I could come here."

"Things more important than your training?" Inquired the Sheikah with an eyebrow raised. "Bold of you."

"I'm a bold man." Coolly shot back the blond Hylian.

Impa regarded with cold eyes for a few seconds before her lips curved into a smug smirk. Barely a heartbeat later and she'd spurred her horse on, practically leaving him in the dust already. He briefly allowed for her to take the lead, then gave a soft kick to his ever-trusty stead. Epona was racing off after the black-colored mare upon which his secret lover rode. In a matter of seconds, the two were neck-and-neck with one another.

The Sheikah looked to him with a sideways smile. A seductive smile.

_Can you keep up with me…outside of the bedroom? _She quietly beckoned to him.

Link smiled back at her. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch her, stroke her beautifully tanned cheeks. He knew that she wouldn't bat his hand away if he did so. _I've done so before, haven't I? I promise you this time won't be any different. _

She believed him. That resolution safe in her heart, she put her focus back on the road ahead of them.

Gradually, buildings and fortresses began to give away to forests and hills, growing in number and vibrance as they rode their mounts onward. Hours passed in silence and blissful conversation, the sun casually climbing high into the sky before beginning the first parts of its slow decent downward. They watched it through open skies and cracks in the tree branches that gradually began to cover their heads. Before either of them knew it, they'd left the boundaries of Castle Town and were now truly out into the wilderness. But neither of them stopped there.

"You've been out here before?" Questioned Link noticing a few oddities in the forest around them. While the sun was still out, the forest was darker than it should have been. Not to mention some of the trees were marked with strange symbols, symbols he knew well. "Um, Impa…is it alright for me to be in a place like this?"

He heard her chuckle. It was rare for Impa to show such emotions, but with him, it was a different story. Around the blond Hylian, she could be something more than a warrior or protector. Link had seen sides of her countless men and a few women would have killed to gaze upon and hear. "As head of the Sheikah Clan, I decide who may and may not enter our sacred domains. If I allow you to enter this place, then will you accept my generosity?"

Catching her gaze as she looked back at him, Link laughed. "I will, and I'll thank you for it any way I can."

Impa did something very few people thought she was capable of doing-winking. She winked at him. The act was enough to make him blush bright pink.

Eventually, she told them to stop, which they did. Beside the gigantic branching tree they'd stopped at sat a decent-sized pond. It would serve as good enough substance for the horses, along with the various berries and fruits that grew along the trees and bushes. Link didn't even question if any of it was safe to eat, he simply trusted Impa that much. Through the thick tree branches and leaves Link saw that the sun had set and night had well and truly set in. He bet that if he climbed upward to the top, he'd be able to see the stars.

"Beautiful place, wouldn't you say? Worry not, there is nothing in this section of the forest that can possibly hurt you." Came Impa's amused voice. "Except for me of course."

She didn't give him much time to chuckle. Link brought his defenses up within seconds of his ears registering Impa's words. Her punch met his open palm, it didn't stay there for long. Quickly, he jumped up sparing his legs a swift and merciless battering from her sweep kick. For her next assault, a barrage of kicks, he blocked with his forearms, barely registering the light throbbing her feet brought with her. Once the opening presented itself, he caught her by the ankle and hurled her across the grass. Impa came up in a crouch, her face a dark smile before she took off after him again. Her flying side kick would have taken his head off if she'd been serious, and he'd been less careful. In response, he struck out with a side kick of his own. With grace, the white-haired woman stepped out of the way, then surged forward before his left leg could even touch the ground.

The Hylian's response honestly surprised her. With his right foot, he managed to push himself forward, his shoulder facing her and lunged at her. His stance resembled a bull or ox charging at a target in blind fury. Impa readied herself, but her preparations were for not as his left foot came down, launching him into the air above her. Grinning, she swung backwards, her arm outstretched. Link caught the blow, clapped down on it, then leaned backward bringing her with him.

Panted, the blond stared down upon at the warrior woman beneath him. By now, she'd have turned the tables on him and they'd be going back at it. Instead, she stared back at him with eyes slowly but surely becoming glazed over. Both could feel their hearts pounded in their chests, from the excitement of battle and the sheer closeness they now shared.

It remained as Link removed himself from atop of her, allowing Impa to stand up. They were still connected via held hands. Link's hand had slid from her wrist to her palm; she affectionately returned the gesture with a squeeze. Blue eyes met red eyes, lips parted and hungry.

"Impa?" Began the younger male.

Parted lips curved into a smile on the Sheik's end.

The hunger they'd both been fighting off was finally relieved in the first kiss. It was rather interesting. On one hand, they were miles away from civilization and any potential eyes or gossip that could affect either of them, yet they persisted in playing this little game. Perhaps it was due to the fact that at heart, both of them were kinky people, especially when it came to romance. Neither of them had exactly wanted to admit such tendencies, but relationships often brought out new things in people. They both had at least a fledging awareness of their…more lewd impulses, but had enough self-restraint to keep them in the back of their minds and not let it affect their day-to-day activities.

At least, until the Hylian and Sheik came together. After that, said lewd impulses had been released and occasionally occupied the forefront of their minds. _Especially_ when they were around one another and the mood was right. Like right now for instance.

Link and Impa ravished each other's mouths as if they'd been wondering the desert and had now found a prized oasis. Eagerly, the drunk in as much as they could. Hands roamed about like they'd been freed from some confining restraints. In a manner of speaking, they had been. The restraints placed on them had been their duty; though very much in-love with each other, they were both still warriors. Certain urges had to be fulfilled before they could embrace one another as a man and a woman with romantic feelings for each other. That time had finally come after much waiting.

It was the Hylian who ended up on his back with his Sheik lover atop of him, sensual rubbing her lower regions against his. Behind his pants, his cock strained and roared to be released and sheathed back in its proper place. Equally so, Impa felt her pussy quiver in sexually desire. Her mind raced with the image of Link plunging his male member into her and going from there until neither of them had enough strength left to stand. All of that would come in due, she promised herself and him.

A thin trail of saliva connected their red lips when they broke apart for air. It didn't last long as Link slammed their lips together again, his tongue taking the initiative and invading her mouth. Welcoming the intrusion, Impa temporarily handed control over to him. Since their first coupling Impa had come to realize and accept at times she was perfectly content with Link being the dominant one in their relationship. She could accept it roughly fifty-percent of the time, the other half she was the one in charge. Lucky for her, Link found this arrangement acceptable, likable. Just as much as she enjoyed being dominated by him, a part of the sword-wielding hero enjoyed being submissive to her. No doubt, some men would have looked upon such urges as being out of the ordinary or even unmanly. Impa knew for a fact that some women actually found it appealing and even desirable.

Without warning, Impa thrusted her hips against his. The fact that they were both still clothed both helped and hindered the experience. Their bodies so close together and positioned in such a way, Link could have sworn he felt a speck of pre-cum break free of his control and stain his undergarments. Silently, he wondered if the same had happened to Impa. She had now taken control and was aggressively kissing him, continuing her earlier actions. If she kept on this course of action he'd have an accident right in front of her, at her own behest. Growling in the back of his throat, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing the center of his hips against her own. It was a subtle reminder that two could play at the game.

Impa paused to look at him, telling him that the game was dangerous, for the both of them. Both warriors could feel their bodies growing hotter and hotter with desire, desire that was getting harder to contain. Knowing that, Impa decided to cut things off with one last passionate kiss that was as long as it was invigorating. Beneath her legs, her pussy quivered in delight. A dark voice in the back of her head screamed for her to through formalities and kinks to the wind and just take her mind right then and there. Impa held it back, knowing that would spoil their fun. She was staying her original course.

Something told her that Link would enjoy what she had planned, even if it did cost him some dignity.

A tad too quick for his liking, he separated from her. Link let out a whine of protest, his blue eyes staring longingly into Impa's blood-red. Her hands were against his chest, lightly pushing him back down against the grass. As she'd hoped, he was too caught up in his desire to notice the short incantation she recited, or the magical pulse that ran through his body. Still, seeing his eyes, Impa felt a strong desire to lean down and connect their lips. Bolstering the urge were his hands, tightly gripping her ass cheeks. Sucking in a breath, she vanished from his line of sight.

Somehow, Link managed to keep himself from pouting. It wasn't like this was the first time Impa had decided to spice things up, nor was he against them. Chuckling, he rose up and began to follow the trail she'd left for him. In a way, her sudden disappearance was a positive as it gave him time to reassert control over his sexual urges, and his raging member. Had things continued at that pace, the blue-eyed Hylian was sure beyond the shadow of a doubt he'd unbuttoned his pants, torn Impa's off, and took her right then and there. Their clothes would have ended up splattered with sweat and cum. Not like either of the minded such a thing happening. They'd brought more than enough spare sets of clothing.

By his own valuation, he took his time. Slowly, his ears picked up the sound of running water; he connected it to being the waterfall that Impa had spoken of earlier. Connecting the dots, he braced himself for what he was likely going to find at the end of his little walk. He'd seen Impa bathing once, and once bathed with her. The experience had stuck in Link's mind, and likely hers' as well. Grinning, the blond toyed with how loud he would get his Sheik lover to cry this time. Not to mention how long it would take for them to wash off the dirty fruits of their labor.

The closer he got the more clearly he could make out the roar of the waterfall. Link's heart began to thunder in his chest. Within his loins, his member once again began to rage and press against its confines. Still, Link took his time, hoping to savoring the moment for all it was worth.

Eventually, through what might as well have been a wall of bushes, Link finally came upon the site he'd been picturing-the forest waterfall in all of its glory. And the head of the Sheikah Clan in all of her glory. Almost all of her clothing had been discarded save for her breast wrappings and her deep violet undies. She was bathing in the moonlet lake that the waterfall dropped into, crickets and birds chirping around her. Impa took a handful of water and dumped it over her face allowing the silvery liquid to slid off of her near completely naked body. Afterwards, she proceeded to sensually rub her hands against her sides and back as if she were washing herself.

Link stood there, completely and utterly frozen at what he was witnessing. A part of him wouldn't have minded staying there and freezing there forever. The sight before him was more than enough for him to pass from the world of the living with. What part of him that wanted him to wade into the water was silent just as much as he was. Mouth agape, he watched quietly as his white-haired love mock-bathed herself. She moved across the water ever so slowly and gently, the light ripples ringing in his ears.

At some point, she heard his light breaths, or perhaps she'd always known and was simply waiting for him to make a move. Knowing Impa, it was likely the latter. Slowly, she turned about to face him, her short white hair and blood-colored eyes catching the light of the moon. "Ah, Link, so good to see you. I'm glad you got here quick enough."

He gave her a humorful chuckle in response. "Well, from what I can see, it actually looks like you were just getting started."

"Getting started, yes." Repeated the older woman with a sideways smirk. "In some ways, you can say that's true. What's happening is just getting started. Now that you're here, we can well and truly begin the night's exercise."

The Hylian's eyebrows rose. "Night exercise?"

Bursting into sensual laughter, the Sheik turned to face him eye-to-eye. She gradually rose from the water, trotting over to him. The whole time she was sensually shaking her hips causing his eyes to lose focus. "Yes, the night exorcise. You didn't really think I brought you out here just so we could have a friendly little chat, did you?" It brought her great joy seeing the confusion in his eyes, the gears turning and his mind racing to figure out what she had planned. This was just another way she maintained a bit of control over him-by keeping him guessing. It was in her nature as a Sheik. "You're ready for this round of training, aren't you?"

Subconsciously, his arms reached out. Impa practically fell into his embrace causing Link's heart to skip a beat. Near seconds after their respective bodies made contact with one another, Link was pulling her into a lustful embrace, her scantily-clad body pressing up against his full clothed one. As with before, she melted into the kiss. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips wettened by the lake water. Speaking of water, the Hylian was happy to find that her body was still wet with moisture from the lake. Link cared not for the fact that his clothes were getting wet from the embrace; it was practically light compared to his earlier idea of wading into the water to get at Impa herself.

Being so close to together, it was natural that their hips were brushing up against one another. As with before, their sensual sides eagerly began to claw at their psyches. This time though, their strength was stronger, arguably too strong for either of them to resist. Luckily, they had no thoughts pertaining to resisting. With a mood such as this they were going to have their fill of one another. Or so Link thought.

Blood-red eyes cackled with mischievous delight. "The exercise begins…now!"

Link blinked once, then twice, then everything went dark. Immediately, his instincts flared up, only to cool down as he felt the familiar presence of his love's hand on his cheek. That caused him to relax and surrender himself to the odd sensation.

Until his senses returned and he found he couldn't move his hands or his feet. Darkness finally gave way to the forest covered by the veil of night. Standing before him was Impa. Fully clothed. He opened his mouth to speak only for the words to die in his mouth as he realized his hands and feet had been restrained somehow. Feeling a familiar tingling, he looked down at his bare feet. Fastened around his ankles were what looked to be ropes of pure darkness that connected to the tree he was currently stuck to. Just as so, his hands were restrained as well; his wrists were bound in the same shadow matter as his legs. He flexed his fingers and tried several times to break free of them to no avail. Realizing he was completely trapped, he looked to his Sheikah lover.

"Impa," Link began, slightly wide-eyed.

"I told you this was going to be an exorcise." She giggled walking toward him. The shaking of her hips was no less sensual even as she had regained all of her clothing. "This exorcise will be of your endurance, of how much can you bear before you finally snap and crumble beneath me. How long do you think you will last, Link?" Impa's right hand gently caressed his redden cheeks. Seeing the dancing flames in his eyes, the tan-skinned warrior decided to have mercy on him and give him a peek on the lips.

Just one little peek wasn't enough. Quickly, Link pressed for more. Impa's other hand slammed against his cheek, framing his face as they initiated an unexpected but not unwanted make out session. Of course, it was Impa who ended it. Too soon for Link's liking.

"Are you ready, my hero?" She asked with a luxurious grin.

Link sucked in a breath to speak, but he was too slow to properly voice his response.

_**SLISH! **_

_**SLASH! **_

_**SLISH! **_

"You know, I think I forgot how good with a blade you were." Finally spoke the Hylian causing the Sheik to giggle.

"For shame on you, but likely I was able to remind you of my skill. Take care never to forget it." Sheathing her tanto, she took a step back to admire the work of art before her. "Speaking of blades, I see yours is still as sharp as I remember. I look forward to sharpening it even more." Finished the shadow warrior with a lick of her lips.

The sight certainly invoked a response from Link. His cock hardened and pulsated right before him. If Impa wanted to, she could reach out and grab it, stroke it the way she had done so before, the way she'd grown to like. Link's eyes remained wide while his mouth remained a straight line. Now, he understood what his girlfriend had been planning, what she'd had in mind for this whole trip. Secretly, he wished he'd taken her the moment he saw her bathing in the lake. On the other hand, a part of him bristled in excitement at this new turn of events. If this was going to be a test of endurance than he was going to give it his all.

Except catching the look in Impa's eyes, something told him that his massive stamina might not be a good thing.

She began by padding his scar-lined body, her ruby eyes looking him looking him over as if he were some trophy on display. What were the trophies were the scars that crisscrossed his body, markers of a warrior's life. That was what most women would have failed to account for; all they would have seen were more pieces of eye-candy. Impa was not like that, partially because she carried similar scars across her own body. A fighter's scars were their trophies, indicators of where they'd been, and in some cases, where they could still go.

Admittedly, looking over Link's collection was always something of a turn-on for her. A warrior-woman, perhaps it wasn't all that strange that scars attracted her. The tales behind some of the scars she knew, others, Link had to tell her. Impa enjoyed hearing about them, she'd enjoyed hearing about them before and after they began their relationship. Gently, she brought her lips forward and pressed a light kiss against each one. Link's entire body jerked at her gentle peeks, the shadows that bound his wrists struggling to repress his strength. They weren't made to last, but they would keep the Hero of Hyrule held back long enough for Impa to have her fun.

Placing both of her hands against his sides, Impa pressed their bodies together. Without a doubt, it was a reversal of their positions little more than three minutes ago. Now, she was the one clothed and he was the one naked, stark-naked. As for the "wet" part, they were certainly getting there. Sweat was quickly beginning to accumulate on Link's body giving it a unique shine in Impa's eyes. Rather than sticking out, the Hylian's penis was now directed upward. The only thing separating it and her pussy were her short-shorts. Link's mind burned with thoughts of her removing them and her panties. His fingers slowly began to claw at the tree he'd been bound to.

"Link, if you want to make it through this, I'd advise you to keep your mind focused on a central objective. Focus on that, put all of your willpower into that goal." Came her soft yet commanding voice.

He was doing that, or trying to. Saying that she was his objective was a no go so Link directed his mind toward the night sky above. Just two days ago, it'd been raining hard and the skies obscured by black and gray clouds day and night. As the storm had passed, so too had the cloud blanket. When night fell, one could look up and see the myriad of stars above the earth. Those were what he focused on. They seemed so far away, but as Impa's sexual prodding continued, Link could have sworn they were growing closer and closer to the point he could reach up and touch them.

Meanwhile, Impa eventually reached her man's glorious seven incher. Between her legs, her pussy howled for the meaty sword to be inserted into her. Being so close to it, being able to practically reach out and touch it, it sent her mind reeling. Regaining control, Impa started off slow, massaging the member with her worn but practiced hands. From the barely repressed grunts and moans Link made, he was liking it.

"You must be strong to resist forms of interrogation. Steel yourself!" She barked. "The enemy will try every manner conceivable to get you to break, but you must soldier through it!" Standing up, she looked him in the eye as her right hand began to furiously pump his member. "Repeat, what must you do when captured by the enemy?"

"Steel myself!" How he managed to squeak out the correct answer was an absolute mystery, but he'd managed to do so. Grabbing onto that fleeting resolution, he tightened his face and returned her stare. "Eventually, a slip-up will arrival and that will be my chance. It may not come directly from my captors, but an opportunity will present itself."

His member received a warm squeeze that sent lightning arcing up his spine. "Then what will you do?"

Biting his lip, he answered, "I'll take it."

Smiling, she leaned forward and finally kissed him again. In her hands, his cock twitched and pulsated. The Sheikah woman giggled against his lips, clearly relishing in the power she held over him.

"And if you see an opportunity yourself to escape?" Impa pressed.

His eyes were getting hazy with lust. Speaking in complete sentences was becoming harder to accomplish. "I-I-I m-must c-c-consider it, b-but I…also must judge r-r-rather or not captivity is also a chance to gain intel on the enemy." Both of her hands were now pumping him causing him to gnash his teeth in a futile attempt to concentrate. "Yes, there is risk, but the greater risk would be being caught unprepared."

Letting out a hearty laugh, Impa bumped her forehead against his. "Very good, lad, very good indeed." For answering her question correctly, the white-haired woman decided the Hylian deserved a reward. She gave it to him as she lowered herself until she was eye-level with his cock. Mouth-watering, she took the whole of the member into her mouth. A small burst of cum leaked out of her vagina and colored her panties. Her actions caused Link to throw his head back in an enflamed howl that probably scared a few birds and woodland creatures. The shouts were only going to get louder from this point onward.

Both of her hands were now at the base of his cock, massaging his balls while his tip was lodged deep in her mouth. The sounds of wet flesh and tongue lashing filled the ears of the two royal warriors. Link pulled and pressed against the shadow bindings to remove his hands. He wanted to pat her head, grip her snow-white hair and face fuck her the way he loved to. Since he was so restricted, he was forced to settle on simply rocking his hips forward in a vain attempt to deep throat his Sheikah lover.

Suddenly, the female warrior stopped. Again, Link whined in protest.

"Endurance, Link." She simply staid standing up straight in front of him. With a near wicked grin, she began to remove her upper clothing including her wrappings. "That's it, watch every move your enemy makes. You may discover a hidden weakness with your observations."

While he normally liked being the one to undress her, watching Impa disrobe herself was just as good a treat. The Sheikah warrior obviously knew what she was doing as she stopped just short of her pants leaving her upper body completely exposed to the elements, and to Link. Straight-mouthed, he silently drunk in the light scars that crossed her beautifully toned body. Though she doubted herself, Link told her that her body had managed to strike the right balance between muscular and sexy. Gradually, his words seeped into her, giving the older woman the confidence she needed to show herself off, like how she was doing now for instance.

Flashing him a flirty smirk, she advanced on him, swaying her hips in the same way she had before. Every step she took was simply agonizing to Link. By the time she breached his personal space bubble, he was a sweating wreck of thinly veiled sexual frustration and want. Impa had worked him up into a frenzy, then made it so he was unable to do anything about it. All he could do was look to her with pleading in his eyes.

Grinning, she lowered herself onto her knees, her breasts held in her hands. The Sheikah woman shuddered in ecstasy as she sandwiched Link's cock between her tanned breasts; the blond Hylian let loose an elongated moan. It was an odd mix of gratitude and further frustration since he couldn't move his hands or his feet.

"You have missed this, haven't you? Traversing this heavenly valley." Whispered the white-haired shadow warrior. She could have started massaging his member immediately, but she wanted to take her time in doing this. More so for her sake than his. "Speaking of valleys, there may be some distance between you and friendly territory so you will have to possess the strength and skills to travel a potentially great distance. Do you think you can do that?"

She was going too slow for his liking, but Link was beginning to realize what was to his liking wasn't high on Impa's list of priorities at the moment. "I-I-If…I…can s-s-survive…t-t-torture…t-then what's a little walk in comparison?" His nails were now beginning to dig into the tree bark. In his veins, his power was surging, raging against the shadow binds around his wrists and ankles. "B-Besides, i-if I know there's something waiting for me on the o-other end…I can push myself as far as I need to!" At the very least she waited until he got towards the end to begin licking the tip of his cock. After that, Link knew speech might as well have been a lost cause.

Briefly pausing, Impa looked to him with a warm smile. "Good answer. Something waiting for you on the other side…hm, an interesting thing to say in my opinion."

Biting his lip, Link struggled to regain some measure of composure in spite of knowing it was likely a futile effort. "A-A-Allies…c-c-countrymen…friends…a…a…"

"A what?" She pressed following one long and sensual lick.

"A lover!" Finally squeaked out the Hylian.

Rather than speak, Impa responded through her actions. Faster than before, she began to pump his member using her breasts while swirling her tongue about his tip. Through their skin-to-skin contact, she felt his body pulsating and throbbing, his climax fast-approaching. It invigorated Impa, so much so that her own cheeks were rapidly catching up to his in the color department. Link had apparently given up on fighting his bonds; instead, he was whole-heartedly focused on thrusting his hips forward. It was the best he could do, and as far as Impa was concerned, it was enough. After all, she was doing her fair share as well.

"I-Impa! Impa! I'm going to…!"

Silently, she granted him permission to cum, and that's exactly what he did little over a second later. The Hylian's manly juices burst from the tip of his member directly into her face, hitting everything from her cheeks to her hair. With such a large load, some of it naturally landed on her breasts, which burned like fire upon contact with Link's semen. A similar burn was eating away at her pussy, which was howling to be occupied by the blonde's penis. Eyes shut, the Sheik moaned out her enjoyment of the white tide that completely overtook her. Equally so, Link leaned his head against the tree and panted as the load he'd been holding back was finally released. While a part of him would have liked for it to be inside of Impa, watching his manly juices splatter across her face was just as good a treat, and quite a show for him.

She remained at his center, his orgasmic eruption continuing to splatter her face and chest until Link had nothing else left to give. By then, Almost the entirety of Impa's face was obscured by a white wall and her breasts covered with his seed. Her mouth and throat were full of what she could get into her mouth, the sweetest of all juices and perhaps the most coveted in the land of Hyrule. It was all hers, all of it belonged to her; that thought made Impa feel prouder than she'd ever imagined.

Pulling away by a small margin, the red-eyed woman began the long but pleasurable process of cleaning herself off. All within view of her blond-haired lover of course.

Feeling more exhausted than he'd imagined, Link slumped against the tree, helpless to watch as Impa started licking herself clean of his semen. She knew he was watching and thus an idea blossomed in her head.

Standing up, she winked at Link then turned her back to him. Again, her hips swayed as she made her way over to the lake where she immediately dived into the water. For a short few seconds, Link patiently waited while his heart pounded in his chest. It nearly exploded as the white-haired woman emerged from the water, hundreds of sparkling droplets rolling down her body. Link's jaw dropped, never had he seen Impa in such a state, nor had anyone who knew her. What he was seeing was something truly special, something just for him.

She was more radiant than any Zora emerging from the water, and she possessed twice as much strength as a Goron as he and several others could personally attest. As for as Link was concerned, there were no other contenders for the most stunning woman in all of Hyrule.

Without a care in the world, she removed the last of her clothing leaving her completely naked body open to the moonlight and him. In the shadow of the waterfall, Impa began to bath herself, picking up where she'd left off before. Except this time, Link couldn't do anything but watch as he'd found himself doing earlier. He was now very much kicking himself for not taking her when he had the chance. But he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"While escape should often be your goal, there is another, somewhat more daring option open to you. Granted, it's not exactly one any commander would preach to their soldiers if captured." Impa bemoaned with her back to him. Craning her head, she gave him a cold, sexy glare that caused his penis to harden. "Soldiers are supposed to be professional, but we are all flawed in our away. Sometimes, emotions get the best of us."

The shadow matter binding him was breaking, Link could feel it. "Emotions…emotions can lead to actions…" He muttered.

"Yes, quite so." She continued turning to face him. Her left hand had moved to her pussy; Link could tell even with the water she was wet, very wet. Seconds after their eyes met, Impa gently began to finger herself. "Sometimes, your captor…wears on you, does things to you that makes you think that the battlefield cannot wait for a chance to even the score. Should you escape sometimes you…ah…ahhhh." Apparently, she'd gotten into her masturbations, and old habit she'd dug up when her needs grew too strong to ignore and Link's absence too great for her to stomach. This was the first time she'd ever pleasured herself in a way such as this, in front of the object of her affections. Sparing the Hylian one last glance, she was happy to find that he liked it.

Her back was once again facing him while she shut her eyes and began to earnestly pump her fingers in and out of her vagina. Once, she felt immense shame at performing such a lewd act, but since entering into their relationship, she felt a sinful sense of glee and even greater degree of pleasure. Now, she had a _very _vivid idea of what his man-sword felt like; though her fingers couldn't compare to the real thing.

Said real thing was now at full attention, hard and raised as its owner struggled against his magical bonds. Link's knuckles were so tight he could have sworn they were starting to turn white. All he could see was Impa's body, the water gently cascading down her.

"Goddesses, this is turning out better than I could have thought." It was an honest statement. The lake water somehow felt purer and cleaner than the water produced by the castle's plumbing. Perhaps it was part of the old saying, "natural is better". Well, they were certainly out in nature, deep in the woods away from most forms of civilization. Not to mention indulging in their most primal of urges. _Perhaps I should come out here more often. It would do-! _

Very few were able to catch Impa off-guard, in fact, one could almost count them on a single hand. One minute, she was bathing herself, her fingers deep in her vagina and her mouth releasing countless pants as a result. In the next, Impa found herself immobilized by a pair of strong arms. She didn't try to break free of them. Waves were made as they moved through the water at a near frantic pace. Her front side was suddenly slammed against the grassy shower; a pair of hands aggressively gripped her ass.

"AAAAHH! YES!"

Link wasted no time in fucking her asshole, pumping his dick in and out at breakneck speeds. A look of deep concentration and partial wickedness blossomed across his face. "If a captured prisoner escapes, he may seek revenge on his captor. Isn't that right, Impa?"

_**SMACK! **_

_**SMACK! **_

"T-T-They will!" Shrieked the Sheikah woman. She was smiling, her eyes rapidly filling up with lustful haze as the pain-turned-pleasure washed over her like a wave. Her ears rung with the sound of Link's cock pounding her backdoor and the waves that were made as a result. "I-Is that what y-you're going to do to me, L-Link?"

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMACK! **_

_**SMACK! **_

The Hylian relished every cry his lover made along with the tightening of her ass. A shudder fell from Link's lips. It felt like it'd been ages since his member was back inside of his Sheikah lover, that's how much he'd come to miss her. Link threw his head back and truly began to enjoy the sweet embrace of Impa's rear end; still, he remembered his original intentions and delivered yet another resounding smack to her ass. Impa's mouth sprung open in a heated scream that made his blood race. He smacked her ass again, then again, each time giving him the sound of pleasure he'd earned for.

"Now, the tables have turned, haven't they?" Chuckled the blond switching from smacking to caressing the tanned bottom he was lodged in. Impa's body answered his question for him, her ass tightening in on his rocketing member. "You're my prisoner now, mine to interrogate and break at my leisure. Getting all of the information I can out of you is my new primary objective, isn't it?"

_**SMACK! **_

"I-It is!" She cried. "I-I'm yours to do with as you wish!"

Link jammed his cock deeper into her anal whole thus forcing her face against the ground. The hero might as well have been a storm moving across the water with all of the waves he was generating with his thrusting of his hips. It was clear he'd gotten into it, and so too had she. If anything, Impa seemed to be enjoying the new position more than Link was. Cheeks red, she panted and huffed into the grass, inhaling and exhaling goddesses knew what with a dazed smile on her face. Link had seen the expression before, he was the cause of it every single time, a fact he was quite proud of. He made it his goal to paint the expression onto Impa's face every chance he could get.

_He's…doing it, he's…revenge-fucking me! _It was yet another term she'd heard, discussing in female circles. Before, Impa hadn't been able to entirely wrap her mind around the concept, nay, it actually disgusted her somewhat. Another woman so readily giving herself to a man as "payment" for some slight. Of course, it was all in good humor, but being the woman she was, Impa found it a personal affront. All that had changed once she'd entered into her relationship with the Hero of Hyrule. All the lewd and dirty things she'd vowed she'd never do, suddenly her mind danced with thoughts of doing them with her Hylian lover.

Take right now, for instance. Never, in all of her years did she ever think she would _willingly _allow herself to be used and degraded in such a way. Her ass in the air, her face down in the dirt, her cheeks beat-red, and her heart hammering in her chest in _joy_. Impa didn't know what was going to give first, her heart, her ass, or even her brain.

"More! More, MORE! FUCK ME HARDER, LINK! MARK MY ASS LIKE WE'RE WILD BEASTS!"

Rather than a smack, it was a thrust that made her howl in ecstasy. He'd hit her core and was now going at her like there was no tomorrow. Impa felt dirt beginning to find its way beneath her nails as she was digging her fingers deeper and deeper into the ground. Odds were, her tongue was hanging out or close to it as her entire body shuddered as a prelude to the coming release.

She was being treated like some prize won on the battlefield and dragged off to bed.

Actually, it was more accurate to say the man who'd claimed her was now having her right then and there. She loved it.

"L-LINK, I'M GOING TO-"

"TAKE IT, IMPA!"

Take it she did, as much as her ass could handle. The Hylian's penis exploded inside of her anal hole blasting rope after rope of his manly juices into her. Feeling like her ass was literally going to explode from the pressure, Impa opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs. Saliva flew from the corners of her lips just as streams of cum began to leak out of her ass-crack. Regardless of that fact, Link continued to pump his dick into her, further flooding her innards. The warrior woman could practically feel her entire body going wobbly and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. As the scream died, she slumped forward, her ass still held up curtsy of the Hylian still fucking it.

_Amazing…I'm…practically drooling into the grass as if I were some brothel whore, and not even a good one! _The strangest of things happened as soon as the thought finished-Impa felt a sharp jolt run up her spine. Still hazy-eyed, she somehow managed to turn her head around to find Link finishing up the last of his orgasm. His blue eyes found hers', unapologetic want flickering in his eyes. No longer was this revenge-fucking, it was closer to lovemaking. _Or perhaps…a good one after all, a good…_She let the thought remain unfinished, somewhat fearful to finish it.

They continued to stare into one another's eyes until the desire within them became unbearable. Impa sat upright, her back hitting Link's chest, his arms quickly rising to encircle her waist. Their lips connected and hounded at each other as waters around them began to subside. What wasn't subsiding were the hormones within them, they were instead spiraling out of control. Link's hands roamed Impa's naked body, eventually finding a stopping point upon her breasts. She moaned into the kiss, briefly breaking lip-contact to let out the occasional pant and moan.

His left hand drifted down to her pussy, which had decidedly remained covered throughout her entire showing earlier. She moaned in bliss as his fingers gently dove into her wet folds, teasing them just as she had done him.

"Link…" Impa said.

He continued to lightly finger her, his lips now on her neck.

"Link," she pleaded again. "Y-You…a-a-are you-ahh!"

Chuckling against her neck, he whispered, "Does that answer your question, _Master Impa_?" Primal desire had now completely and utterly taken hold of him. She whined in protest when he removed his cock from her ass. As he expected, a trail of cum came leaking out, the mere sight of it caused his dick to twitch in excitement. Scooping Impa up in his arms, he left the lake and strutted over to the same tree he'd previously been tied to.

Almost completely immobile in his arms, Impa had only a passing awareness of what was going on around her. She knew for a fact that they were now moving, but her eyes blurred with a multitude of colors making it hard to discern anything concrete. Only when she felt her back hit something solid did she have an inkling of what was about to happen.

"L-LINK!"

Tears were accumulating at the edge of her eyes as she felt his member enter her pussy. Still dazed, she could do nothing but look to the starry sky with a blissful smile that persisted even as her Hylian lover began to ram his cock in and out of her. He'd hooked her legs beside his hips and was now ramming his penis into her sacred cavern. Impa let some of the tears escape as she began to pant and moment in sweet relief.

"You said this was a test of endurance, well, I'm not going to disappoint you!" Snarled the blond man. "You're going to take every last drop of my cum, Impa! You're going to keep going as long as I say we can! Is that understood?!"

When had they changed positions in power? Perhaps when he'd broken free of his restrained, yanked her out of the water then proceeded to anally fuck her into the next morning. She quite liked the new change in positions.

Once her arms wrapped around him, Link kicked his thrusting into high gear. Impa's lustful screams rung in his ear and fueled the fire within him. It had already been burning bright, but now it seemed to have evolved into a raging forest fire. Remembering her previous teasing, he briefly toyed with the thought of returning the favor, but decided against doing so. He was far too horny himself for much playing around. Instead, he went straight for his enemy's weakness, almost literally. Having been inside of her enough already, he knew how hard to thrust and where to in order to make the stoic warrior scream for him.

"MORE! FUCK ME MORE, LINK! HARDER! FASTER!"

With each passing second, the sound of flesh slapping against more flesh grew louder and louder; one could have argued it was beginning to rival the roar of the waterfall. Any nearby animals that hadn't been scared off by the earlier noise certainly weren't turned off by the newest sounds. Most of them recognized the sounds of mating, and some could even feel it within them.

"DEEPER! HARDER! DEMOLISH MY PUSSY!"

All too happy to obliged, Link pushed his cock deeper, striking her core just as he'd aimed for. With that done, the Hylian went absolutely berserk in moving his cock like a piston in and out of Impa's vagina. Her walls were tightening around his penis at lightning speeds, arguably faster than her ass. From the tightening, Link could tell how much the white-haired woman had wanted him, how she'd been holding herself back. Now, there was no more of that. He went all out on her, and she welcomed his efforts with open arms. Or rather, open legs.

Through their kisses, both warriors felt their respective bodies suddenly begin to spasm. The end was in sight, but they weren't ready yet. Knowing it was inevitable, Link and Impa put all they had left into each other. Under the strain of their lovemaking, the tree's leaves began to fall like rain drops sprinkling the ground at their feet.

"L-LIIINK!"

"IMPAAA!"

Amazingly, she's the first one to cum, her juices bursting from her sides and saturating his cock. It triggers a chain-reaction within him, his seed blasting out and hitting her womb. The fire inside Link reaches its greatest intensity as he smashes his hips against hers, ensuring that his semen is pumped directly into her. The sheik's eyes roll into the back of her head as the orgasm takes her by storm. Link, however, remained focused and passionate, his near primal grunts and roars continuing as he pounded his lover's pussy. Just like with her ass, it was too much thus white rivers began to flow from her entrance; Link didn't let it stop him.

He continued to ram his member into her, his balls emptying themselves into her snatch. Greedily, she drunk up as much of it as she possibly could. It was like they were caught in a near endlessly loop; neither of them desired to break out of it.

A hand went to the back of Link's head to bring him into another sweet kiss. Happily obliging it, he moaned into Impa's mouth, all while still rocking himself in and out of her. Though it was only the first day of their training trip, he wanted to make it memorable. Impa whole-heartedly agreed as evident by her body's reactions.

* * *

_**Two Months Later…**_

"Finally, thought I'd never be able to make it back." Groaned the pointy-eared blond with a yawn. In fairness though, partying with his fellow trainees and warriors before heading home probably hadn't been a good idea. Then again, he couldn't deny that he hadn't had his fair share of fun. In life, there were some things that were so bad they somehow boomeranged back to being good.

Goose trying to sing in front of a crowd full of ladies and failing miserably was one such thing. Still, the last he'd seen of his red-haired friend a pretty brunette was talking to him and laughing. Link was pretty sure he wasn't just imagining it. All he could hope was that Goose wasn't drunk enough to make a fool of himself.

"_Go…on…back home. Link. Heh, I've got…everything under control here. Y-You…could use the rest anyway, ole' buddy." _He'd managed to stammer out before their friends had to grab him in order to keep him from falling over. Though clearly flushed, he could tell his words had been serene.

Pressed by the others, he'd decided to follow their advice thus the long journey was made through the town tavern back to his quarters. Link was honestly looking forward to it, just hitting the sheets and waking up to the next day.

Opening the door, he was met with an unexpected but not entirely unwanted sight.

Impa looked…nervous, as she near jumped up seeing him enter the room.

"Hey, what's up? Did something happen?" Questioned the Hylian quickly and quietly closing the door behind him. They'd managed to keep their relationship well-hidden from perhaps all but the queen herself, who they believed they could trust.

Painfully silence held the Sheikah warrior as he deposited his things to the side then joined her beside the bed. It was a comfy bed, big enough for the both of them as she'd discovered several times.

"Link," Impa began keeping her gaze focused on the wooden-plank floor. "Do you…how far do you think our relationship can go?"

Feeling his heart skip a beat, his hand darted to hers', squeezing it affectionately as he'd always done. By reflex, she returned the squeeze, albeit a bit tighter than he was expecting. Through their skin-to-skin contact, he could feel the myriad of emotions doing battle inside of her. Without a word, he used his grip on her hand to pull her into an unexpected embrace. Impa hardly had time to realize what he'd done, but once she did, she was clutching at his shoulders like her life depended on it.

"I want it to go as far as we can take it." Finally answered the nineteen-year-old. "To be honest…I'm sure I can search all of Hyrule and beyond…and I'll never find a woman like you. One I respect and admire…and one that I love so much."

Her grip on him only grew. "T-T-T-Then…would you be…open to…me…moving in with you?"

In spite of the tense mood, he laughed. "I'd be so happy if you did. If you could eat and bathing with me, that'd be even better."

Finally, she too laughed. One could hear the relief in her voice, as well as the tears. "W-W-Well, m-moving in w-w-will certainly provide an opportunity to do both. However, for the bathing aspect…you may want to hurry. In a few months, I won't be able to do the sort of bathing _you're _thinking of."

Just as she thought, her words registered in his mind; the dots connected leaving him utterly speechless. Giggling, she pulled back and absorbed the shock on his face.

"Yes, Link. I'm…I'm…" It took a quick breath for her to muster the courage needed to get the revelation out. Once the words were out, there was no going back. "I'm preg-"

"I'm going to be father!" Exclaimed the Hylian jumping to his feet, Impa still held tight in his arms. "You're going to be a mother! W-We're going to be parents!" He was now swinging her about as if he were the child instead of the tiny life growing inside of her. Impa was willing to indulge him for she was feeling a similar rush of joy. Tears escaped from her eyes, seeing them, Link paused the kissed them away. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Impa."

"I can say the same, my student, no…my love." Stated the white-haired warrior. "Link…I, um, I'm not quite so skilled at this so…"

"Think it's about time we took the relationship public, huh?" Stated the Hylian. "More importantly, I guess I better go shopping."

"For what?" inquired Impa with genuine confusion.

Chuckling, he took the opportunity to sneak a kiss on her that left the Sheik blushing red. "A ring. You're the woman I love and you're carrying my child, I think that deserves a little something special, doesn't it?"

"We…um, Link, we Sheik aren't exactly ones for public events such as weddings." Began the older woman attempting to look away. It did little good as she ended up laughing alongside the Hylian male who still held her in his arms. She really didn't feel like telling him to let go. "I can see where you are coming from though so I suppose we will have to start making arrangements, won't we? I-If p-possible…could we hold off on anything until your graduation. It's just little over a month away. I-I believe I can hold off on…revealing myself until then."

He thought about it as he sat back down against the side of the bed, his instructor-turned-lover still in his arms. "And…afterwards?"

This time, she sneaked a kiss on him. "Afterwards, I will have no issue in showing my 'baby bump' to the world, along with the ring given to me by my husband, the Hero of Hyrule and father of my child."

Laughing, they shared another kiss as they fell back into the pillows, safe and secure in each other's arms. A year from now, they'd likely have a small white-haired boy or girl between them. Just as they'd slumber away the night so too would their child, protected and loved in the arms of their parents. A hero clad in emerald and a warrior who lived by the shadows. Two opposites who'd found each other, and would never let go.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Alright, there's the bonus chapter. Link and Impa with a little hero/shadow warrior on the way. I'm kinda pride of this one as like I've said, I've grown to like Link/Impa as a couple and think they could have some chemistry together. So much so that I've got another story planned, ideas and details curtsy of an anonymous friend of mine. To that person, thanks for introducing me to this pairing. Until next time, readers! **


End file.
